1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to an adjustable stand for electronic devices.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, almost everyone has one or more electronic devices, for example, indoor telephones, TV-sets, computer screens, and so on. Most of the electronic devices have stands for placement. In the conventional art, a conventional stand for handheld electronic devices is usually a fixed stand, which is improved to an adjustable stand to overcome the disadvantage that the stand cannot be adjusted. However, a conventional adjustable stand usually has one set of supporting structure to provide support. Therefore, though a user can adjust the angle of the stand, limitations on the viewing angle adjustment still exist.
In order to meet the requirements of consumers, more and more electronic devices are being improved, and many new designs have been put forward. Due to the limitations on the space and different functions in use, the requirement on the viewing angle is becoming diverse and complicated, and the stand formed by a single support structure cannot have corresponding changes to overcome the above limitations.
In view of the above problems, the improvements to the adjustable stand is required to be more convenient to meet different requirements of users or eliminate limitations on the space, and the supporting angle of the stand can be adjusted freely, so as to meet the requirements on the viewing angle of the users.